Mina Harker
Mina Harker is a young woman from Interra who later became a champion of the Treasure Ocean. Story Sailing the Seas Mina, a young sheltered girl on a luxury cruise, fell off the boat during a storm and found herself saved by Edward of Leonion in a mysterious ocean. There, she slowly adapted to her condition and strove to return home, gathering clues to do so, as well as encountering the mysterious Eliott Solune. She then decided to form her own crew in the pirate-laden Treasure Ocean, aboard the Van Hellsing, offered to him by the mysterious Charles Isidora. Guided by Aragon Cruxiel, and with the mysterious Hope, a jewel among the seven seas' Seven Stars, Mina sought to retrieve all other Stars, hoping to return home this way. However, on her path, she encountered Lecter Blackheart, a sinister pirate whose crew she humiliated previously. Lecter held Mina hostage, tortured and humiliated her, and would have raped her if not for Hope's protection and Lecter's remorse. Eventually, through compassion and courage, Mina managed to rise from her situation, forgive Lecter and even redeem him, helping him with his cursed heritage and welcoming him among her own crew as her second-in-command. Eventually, with his help, Mina managed to reach the centerpiece of the city of Lemuria, where her wishes could be granted. Touching the Stars There, Mina confronted the king who attempted to control her during her travel and even use his powers to manipulate her with a cursed gun - said king revealed to be the young Charles, dying of a curse-like disease. After taking his Star, the last Star needed to complete her travel, Mina chose to renounce going home in favor of saving Charles and sailing away towards new adventures, having fully embraced her life as a pirate. Eventually, Mina's travels brought her to a dimensional crossroad where she met with Sonia and was later brought to the Cheshire Isle, where she eventually met her Future Child Lambe Harker. There, she was sent alongside with Lecter to retrieve the mysterious pirate Phoenician - in fact a space denizen. There, she met with the weakened Queen Gryffin and managed to use her powers to save her from The Nothing's corruption, bringing her home alongside Phoenician and accomplishing her mission. Appearance Mina is an emerald-eyed, brown-haired woman with her hair tied in a ponytail. She now wears the customized emerald captain's uniform she chose for herself. A black chain-like collar around her neck symbolizes her attachment to Lecter. Personality At first, Mina was a whimsical and arrogant, looking down on those around her, and seeking to live her own adventure; Her sheltered life and repressed memories of a dying father who deeply believed in her caused her to act in a haughty way, threatening and using others when needed - although with the notable exception of the young Eliott, who acted as a little brother-figure to Mina. Upon being made prisoner by Lecter, however, Mina felt true fear for the first time, resulting in her being forced to adapt and change quickly, maturing in a much humbler and compassionate individual, albeit with the same thirst for adventure as before, slowly deepening her bond with Lecter as she began to gain a new-born, more sincere assurance, coming in terms with her own past. She also harbors deep feelings for Gryffin and for the mysterious witch Lyla Nightwood, who follows her crew out of amusement. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: As a result of possessing Hope. Evolves to supernatural-level after acquiring Truth. Accuracy and speed are enhanced the most. * Wraith-Form: With an enchanted gun, Mina started to be controlled by Charles, turning her into a supernaturally-threatening Wraith. * Hopeful Charity: Mina was spared the worst fates through Hope's glimmer. * Gates of Truth: With Truth, Mina can manipulate existence itself to suit her whims, having control over life itself and even binding souls to her will. Storylines * Lemurian Tales features her. * New Age Dawning features her in an important role. Trivia * She is named after Dracula's fiancee Mina, and her ship's name is also inspired by Bram Stoker's work. ** This ironically mirrors her relationship to the dark and cursed Lecter. Category:Character Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Treasure Ocean Category:Alchemy Category:Interra Category:Interra Enochis